mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Onchao
Onchao jest wyjątkowym jednorożcem, ponieważ jako jedyny ma skrzydła i złoty róg. W wolnym czasie lubi bawić się z Mo, Yuko i Mią, bądź innymi źrebakami... Skrzydlaty Jednorożec thumb|left|100px|Tu: Wyobrażenie Alicorna Zwany 'Alikornem '- fikcyjny, mitologiczny koń ze skrzydłami i rogiem, wykorzystywany w wielu liniach marek zabawek, w m.in. "My Little Pony" Historia Onchao narodził się w grocie narodzin, należącej do Jednorożca Wody. Jakiś czas po narodzinach pozostawał pod czujną opieką mamy, jednak nie na długo, gdyż została ona porwana. Prawie cały pierwszy sezon opiekowały się nim elfy, dopiero pod koniec znów złączył się z rodzicielką. Podczas jej pobytu w niewoli, Onchao pomógł elfom odznaleźć wszystkie zagubione części trąbtusa; uczestniczył zatem w wielu fascynujących, a nieraz i niebezpiecznych, przygodach. Poznał smoka oraz się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. W drugim sezonie serialu, Onchao jest wyśmiewany przez lidera stada - Esko. Postanawia więc, z pomocą starych przyjaciół - Mii, Yuko i Mo - odnaleźć swojego ojca i poznać prawdę o nim, co uda mu się. Umiejętności Onchao Onchao jest jednym z najniezwyklejszych jednorożców ponieważ: *potrafi latać *potrafi przywrócić róg jednorożcowi, który go utracił *potrafi ożywiać rośliny *potrafi przywrócić drzewo najciężej uszkodzone z zasuszonego lasu do życia *potrafi z pomocą kopyt utworzyć roślinę (drzewa, krzewy, kwiaty itd.) *potrafi wyszukać część trąbtusa Relacje Rodzina Jego matką jest Lyria. Nic nie wiadomo o ojcu jednorożca w pierwszej seri ale w drugiej pojawi się jednorożec Ono jako ojciec Onchao. Przyjaciele Onchao spędza większość czasu w towarzystwie Mii, Mo i Yuko, lubi się też bawić z innymi źrebiakami oraz małym smokiem Błękitnym. W sezonie 2 onchao spędza czas ze swoją matką Lyrią. Wygląd Onchao ma białą sierść i duże, zielone oczy. Posiada charakterystyczny, złoty róg oraz szerokie skrzydła z małymi, pawimi oczkami (zielono-żółtymi) u brzegów. Jego grzywa jest koloru jasny blond, ma do niej przyczepione charakterystyczne dla Centopii kryształy. Jego kopytka są różowawe. Na ciele ma różne białe wzory. Ciekawostki *Onchao ma moc przywracania innym jednorożcom złamanych rogów, o czym przekonujemi się w odcinku "Odcinek 26 Koniec epoki". *Onchao był pierwszym źrebakiem, który otrzymał drugą szansę od Jednorożca Ognia. *Jako jedyny jednorożec w Centopii posiada skrzydła (później okazuje się, że skrzydlate jednorożce żyły w Centopi na długo przed nim, a skrzydła posiada także jego ojciec - Ono) *Onchao może wyszukiwać części trąbtusa. *Jest to również jedyny jednorożec, który może przywracać rośliny do życia. *Urodził się w muszli Jednorożca Wody. *Bawił się z małym smokiem. *Gdy chodzi, spod jego kopyt wyrastają rośliny. *Pozwala się dosiadać Mii (prawdopodobnie w drugim sezonie Mia będzie go także dosiadać mino, że umie latać). *Jego róg obiecuje wieczną młodość. BIO Plik:Onchao-bio.png Zabawka Klipy z Onchao thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px|Onchao w Centopii thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500px Galeria 734524 411551552258364 1355224531 n.jpg Lyria Mia Onchao SWEET.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia and me Lyria Onchao.jpg Mia and me onchao and blues are mates by stell e-d5mipjs.png.jpeg Mia and me unicorn magic by stell e-d5miph3.png Mia i Onchao mia i ja wiki.jpg Mia i Onchao wietrzne klify.jpg Mia i onchao w grobowcu.jpg Onchao bio.jpg Onchao dumny xD.png Onchao i kwiaty kwitnące drzewo.jpg Onchao i ziemia sweet.jpg Onchao zdziwiony yy.jpg Yuko Mo Onchao Mia nie idziesz.jpg Phuddle onchao i krolowa 26.jpg Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Onchao i Mia dekoracja.jpg Centopia Mia Yuko Mo Onchao Lyria Rando Phuddle.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia on Onchao.jpg Character_Onchao.jpg Mia i Onchao w książce magia jets.jpg Mia i onchao koniec piosenki.jpg Mia yuko mo w jaskinii smoków.jpg Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg Elfi krater mia i onchao.png Smutny onchao.jpg Liria Onchao na muszli narodzenia.jpg Liria i Onchao.jpg Mia-and-me-11.jpg Phuddle Mia Mo Yuko Onchao motylek.jpg Lyria przytula Onchao.jpg Onchao Lyria magia onchao.jpg Onchao przywraca Lyrii róg ostatni odcinek.jpg Mia, Onchao i Lyria.jpg Mia i onchao sweet.jpg Liria onchao i inne jednorożce.jpg Onchao-and-his-wings-bug.png mia przytulasek z Onchao.png Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg Obręcz kontra Pina Onchao Fano Rahn Li.jpg|Obręcz kontra źrebaki Onchao Fano Li Pina Rahn w wulkanie.jpg Onchao zderza się z Li a ta się uśmiecha.jpg|Onchao zderza się z Li, a ta się do niego uśmiecha Rahn Pina Fano Li Onchao do ukłonu gotów.jpg Rahn się szykuje.jpg Fano też zdał.jpg Onchao_neu.png|Onchao Onchao i Phuddle dziwak.jpg Lyria and onchao.png onchao-w-png.png Ankieta Czy lubisz Onchao? tak nie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Źrebaki Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Mii